


Final Resting Place

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot dog welcomes the lost souls home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Resting Place

Hot Dog brushed some of the excess dirt away from the shallow hole he'd dug in the ground. He paused a moment. Slowly he removed the stack of pictures from his pocket. They were the photos of pilots he'd taken from the memorial wall on _Galactica_. But there were others too: officers, marines, citizens. All people who'd died on the journey here. It was time someone gave them a proper burial.

He took one last glance at the pictures before placing them in the hole he'd created. Then he scooped up the dirt he'd set aside and sprinkled it over the pictures, until the entire stack was covered. "Welcome home everybody," he said. "Welcome home."


End file.
